Once Upon An Old Friend
by RozaEnora
Summary: Sakura never thought she'd see Sasuke again. That is, until he showed up in her apartment, and what a visit it was. Rated M for MAJOR sexual writing. I do not own Naruto or anything about the story or characters.


Once upon an old friend

Sakura was walking back home late at night, just completing her third mission of the day. She was tired, aching, and lonely. It had been 2 years since she had seen Naruto or Sasuke. She missed sasuke so much, her love for him still holding strong. She wanted to go back to the day he left, be the girl she was now and have the strength to stop him from leaving.

But that wasn't possible, she wasn't strong back then, not like she was now, mentally and physically. She always wondered, since he left, if for just one moment, he thought about her. Did he still think she was a stupid fangirl? Or could he see through that, and know that her feelings had always been true, not childish.

Finally, she was home. She opened the door, taking in the one place that made her relax. Still hot from the mission, she sat on her bed and striped down so she could feel the cold wind coming from the window on her heated skin. She let out a sigh of relief as she was freed from her dirty clothes. She laid down on her bed naked other than her see through underwear Ino bought her.

She was just starting to dose off, when she felt the presence of another person. She sat still, pretending not to notice as a dark figure came out of the shadows silently. That's when Sakura jumped up out of bed and swung her right foot up into the persons jaw. She heard a grunt and the man fell to the ground in a heap. She leaned over him and grabbed his collar roughly, dragging his head up to her level. But she didn't find the head of a man. Instead, she found a dummy. Just as she realized the intruders trick, she was grabbed from behind aggressively, her arms pinned behind her and her mouth covered by his hand.

He whispered in her ear, "Miss me, Sakura-kun?"

She knew that voice. The voice that followed her in her dreams. The voice that thanked her. The voice she love all her life.

She always imagined when she saw him again, she'd be incredibly happy. She always imagined her falling into his arms for a hug and shedding joyful tears for his return. But at that moment, all she felt was rage. She pushed her weight back as an attempt to stun him into letting her go, but all he did was tighten his grip on her, not even fazed.

Chuckling, he said, "Did you really think that would affect me at all? Now, calm down so I can tell you what I want to do to you right now." A vicious grin spread across his face. "I'm going to do something I've wanted to do to you for years. I never did because I needed to focus on training, but not I've completed my training and all I want is you. Tonight all your fangirl dreams of me will be fulfilled."

He brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, making a shiver go down her spine. She wouldn't show how good it felt. That would just mean he won. "I don't have any dreams about you anymore, Sasuke. To me, you're nothing. You're just using me like you always have. I hate you!" Shooting him a venomous look, she thrashed around with all her might, trying to get free. His grip just tightened even more, making her cry out.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a sting in her right arm, like a needle going through her. A moment later, it was gone and she started to feel funny. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. He let her go, but she still didn't move to attack. She just lay down on the wooden floor where Sasuke had been.

He was standing above her, a smirk on his face. "You don't hate me Sakura and you know it. You have the same feelings I have for you. I just gave you a drug. It makes where you can't move all that much and increases your sensitivity and sexual tension. Amazing thing, isn't it?"

Sakura was painting now, heat rising in her cheeks. "Wh-what's it doing to me?" She let out a gasp as the part of her between her legs started throbbing. She started moaning loudly with desire, arching her back and clawing at the floor. "Make it stop, Sa-Sasu-ke-kun. I-I ca-an't take it!"

He laughed, picked her up and said, "As you wish." Then, he sat her on the bed and she fell back, exhausted with lust, her whole body heating up as he looked over her body. "So sexy" he mumbled under his breath, making her flush even more.

"Sasu, ple-please" She whined quietly.

He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off slowly, making a big show of it just to take up the time. Finally, feeling bad for the poor girl, he laid on top of her, making her moan as he filled the gap between them. The kissed her passionately, licking her bottom lip for permission. She opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. He won of course, Sakura being too weak to keep the fight up. His hands stroked her sides, sliding up to meet her breasts. She let out a gasp in the kiss, and she held him closer to her.

Breaking the kiss, he slid his lips down to her neck, kissing it gently, knowing it would drive her crazy. She let out another moan, from both him playing with her breasts and him kissing her neck. He then ran his tongue over the part he kiss, sucking it. Gasping, she grabbed his hair, pushing him into her neck even more.

Chuckling at her reaction, he began biting her, just enough to make her insane. He could feel her juices pouring with her excitement, but wasn't going to do the deed she wanted most until he had her right where he wanted her.

He trailed down to her breast, feeling her rock hard nipples against his lips. He felt her shudder as he opened his mouth and traced his tongue around her peak. She groaned when he began sucking, making a tingling sensation run through her body.

"M-more, Sa-Sasu. Please, Gi-ive me more." She couldn't believe what she was saying. It was like she had no control over her mouth. Still sucking on her nipple, he slowly slid one hand down her body, only touching her lightly with his figure tips. She bit her lip to keep her moans in the throat, but a whimper still found its way out.

Reaching the lining of her panties, he slid his hand underneath them, putting his middle finger on her clit. She gasped, "M-my cunt. I-its throbbing so much wh-when yo-you touch me the-there."

Hearing her say that made his dick rock solid. He started rubbing her clit, making her thrust her hips out with pleasure. It was so hot to Sasuke, he considered just fucking her right then, but he wanted Sakura to experience every kind of pleasure imaginable before doing that. He figured she dissevered that much from him after all he'd done to her.

"Plea-please Sasu! I can't take it anymore!" She was holding him so tight, throbbing with want.

"Not yet, Sakura. I'm not done just yet." He smiled and kissed her. He stopped rubbing her, making her whimper again and slowly traveled to her entrance, prodding her opening, but not going inside.

"You're so wet Sakura. You're leaking all over your bed. I guess I'll have to make sure everything's okay down there." Smiling evilly at her he put the tip of his finger inside her, making her moan loudly. "I'm barely touching you and you making this much of a fuss? What will you do when I do this?" And just like that, he trusted his entire finger inside of her. Sakura let out a small scream, partly from surprise and partly from pleasure.

He kept thrusting into her, fast and hard. Sakura just moaned and moaned, not being able to contain how amazing it felt. He added another finger, not even slowing down for the change of pace. She screamed with bliss as he kept going, bringing her close to her peak.

When she was about to cum, he stopped. Just when she was about to ask why, he started kissing a trail down her body. When his lips met her underwear, he bit it, dragging it down her legs. She arched her back to help get them off. When he took them away from her feet, he held them in his mouth and looked down at her suggestively, making her turn her head with embarrassment. He chuckled again, letting the panties fall from his mouth to the bed.

He lifted her legs on top of his shoulders so he had a better look at her opening. He put his mouth on her clit, making her pant loud with excitement. He licked it, causing her to shudder. When he started sucking on it, she let out a small scream, taking his hair in her fists.

He went lower, kissing her pussy lightly, butterfly kissing her clit as well, just to give her that extra push. Then, finally giving her what she wanted, drove his tongue into her tight pussy. She couldn't hold it in anymore, letting her moans out as loud as she could.

His tongue flicked inside of her, circling all around her insides and going as far in as he could. He kept doing it again and again, and her moans grew louder and louder as she inched toward her peak. Just as she was about to cum he sucked in, sending her into an electric climax. She arched her back and let out a scream of satisfaction. She never felt something so amazing before

He sat up and looked at her. She was panting hard, her face burning crimson. He'd never seen something so innocent looking and somehow that made him even harder. Sliding his shorts and boxers down, he pulled his dick out. Sakura gasped when she saw it. She had never seen a dick before, but she knew they couldn't be that big. It was at least 9 inches long, but he was thick as well. She got a flash of fear, scared on how bad it would hurt.

He kicked his pants off and laid on top of her again, pressing his dick on her clit. He went to her ear, biting her earlobe lightly before whispering to her. "Would you like me to put it in?" Sakura flushed and turned her head, to embarrassed to answer him. He took it as a yes, though, especially when she arched her pussy closer for him.

Slowly and easily, he pushed into the beginnings of her pussy. She sucked in a breath, gripping the bed sheets under her. He pushed the entire thing in, making her shriek inwardly. He moved slowly, trying to be as easy as possible. After a few minutes, she relaxed a little, making it easier to slide inside her.

"Sasuke, har-harder." She moaned out.

Sasuke didn't take a seconds hesitation to drive himself deeper inside. She threw her head back, shutting her eyes as he drove it in hard. He went to her chest, sucking on one nipple while his hands played with the other. He pulsed inside of her rhythmically, hitting her G-spot again and again. She kept shrieking with pleasure, not able to hold back.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing her scream with satisfaction was sending him closer over the edge. He could feel hers coming on to, as she constricted around him. He drove in harder, knowing it would feel great with her getting tighter then. She let out one last scream of his name before cuming, sending him over the edge as well.

They both fell toward the bed in exhaustion, completely satisfied. She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "So, what are we going to do now?"

He looked at her. "Well all I want to do is lie by my baby girl and rest. How bout we call it a night?"

She giggled, "Yeah, okay."

They snuggled up together, wrapped in each others arms. Sakura just started to waver into unconsciousness when she heard Sasuke speak.

"I love you Sakura."

She smiled against his chest. "Dido."~


End file.
